Tears Of Darkness
by Midnight Crisis
Summary: Luke's injured but luckily Asch saves him. Problem is: they're alone in a cave, and no one knows about their whereabouts. Will hate cope with love for once? AschxLuke. Light Lemon. COMPLETE
1. The Crying Sky

**A/N: **My dear beloved readers, I present to you the rewritten version of Tears of Darkness. Because I just couldn't handle it anymore about the fact that the previous version was in fact so _badly_ written that I just wanted to poke my eyes out with scissors. I'm so damn glad that I improved my writing style, 'cause goddamn. It gave me goosebumps when I re-read the whole thing (in which there were a helluva lot of grammar/spelling errors). Okay, this newer version isn't maybe all _that_ better (I won't deny that), but it wasn't easy to change everything, so I had to keep a few original parts in it from the older version. Though Luke's not so OOC anymore now. Made some research through all the ficlets and Tales of the Abyss Guide about his personality. Huhu :3

Anyway! Hope you will fully enjoy this newer Tears of Darkness, maybe even more than the old one?

* * *

**Rating:** this chapter is rated T. This story will become M.

**Genres:** Romance, Drama, a weensy bit of Angst (if you squint), and maybe Humor.

**Warnings:** for all the chapters, this fiction is a boy x boy story. This means Yaoi / Shounen-ai. Boy on boy action. Buttsex, if you prefer. Or at least a bit of smutness. Swearing too. Action, violence and blood? THIS CHAPTER HAS NOT BEEN BETA'D YET.

**Pairings:** AschxLuke

**Editions:** this chapter has been rewritten and edited on the third of March, 2009.

**Disclaimer:** we all damn know that I don't own TotA. I wish I did, but I don't.

**Summary:** Luke's injured but luckily Asch saves him. Problem is: they're alone in a cave, and no one knows about their whereabouts. Will hate cope with love for once?

**

* * *

**

_"There is only trouble and desire."_

- Simple Men

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Crying Sky**

Luke Fon Fabre was walking alone in the Cheagle Woods, heading nowhere in particular. He was tired to see his friends hurt because of him, so he had silently escaped out of the inn they were resting at in Daath.

Of course, he hadn't left any message behind, that would just cause more problems and Guy and the others would probably try to track him down. Into more nasty and dangerous situations.

Not that he led them into danger on purpose. It was more like danger got attracted to him while he and his companions would walk around, going from town to town to replenish their food stock or buy new weapons and armoury while Luke would ask around if they had heard any news about a certain redhead that looked very similar to himself.

Of course he could have guessed that no one had seen such a person before, so there: he felt miserable and angry at the same time because he didn't know why he cared so much about that idiot anyway. It wasn't like the man treated him nicely or was even remotely polite towards him. In fact, the God-General only made him have even more confusing thoughts.

So Asch was actually the main reason why he had left his team behind. Because of one stupid asshole that he couldn't get out of his mind. And not just because Asch was his original, rather because the redhead infuriated him in a way he couldn't describe.

Luke first wanted to try to open a mind link with the redhead (just to have an idea of where he could be), though he quickly had changed his mind—you didn't have to be smart to know that Asch would just snap at him and call him names again. Like Asch's personal favourite one, and I quote: 'You stupid dreck'.

The second reason was because he felt empty, now knowing that he was a replica of the God-General. He felt so empty that it was almost sickening, though didn't understand why. Would their relation had been any different if the two didn't know that they were somehow connected to each other?

Frankly, Luke didn't think so.

"Like that bastard really would treat me differently in any other life. Maybe if he got rid of that huge stick shoved up his ass, then maybe, really maybe, would he start calling me by my name."

He suddenly heard a twig crack. Luke stopped in his tracks and perked his ears, listening and trying to pinpoint from where the sound had come. Honestly, it was impossible that Guy and the others had found him this fast already. Silence reigned for a few moments and then, almost unnoticeable, the ground started to shake.

A loud thump. Then another one, and another. It sounded like a really big monster. A fiend that approached the young boy. He quickly swirled around and came face-to-face with a mean-looking creature: a Liger Queen.

"Oh crap."

Luke immediately unsheathed his sword and began attacking it, slicing deep cuts in its skin, making the greenisch blood pour out of the wounds. It was not because he was a skilled swordfighter that he should let his guard down—he was alone after all, and no matter how cocky he could act in front of his comrades, he wasn't quite tired of his life yet.

The monster roared and rose up its very sharp and deadly claws, swinging the weapons at Luke's side. Unfortunately, Luke had been a bit distracted so that he wasn't able to dodge the attack, with the expected consequence of this: the claws dug into his skin, ruining a part of his clothes along the way, and small droplets of blood splattered on the ground when the fiend retreated its paw.

Luke clenched his teeth together, suppressing a scream and trying to ignore the stinging pain. The Liger Queen prepared itself to launch another attack, but before it could even manage that, Luke had already composed himself and jumped high in the air. While he was in mid-air, not so far above from the fiend, he aligned his sword right and with all his force he came down, hitting the purplish monster on its head.

The monster emitted a deafening shriek and fell defeated on the ground, making a few disturbing twists before it stopped. It looked like it was dead, although the redhead knew for sure that he hadn't hit the Liger Queen _that_ hard, but he wasn't going to complain.

It started to rain. The droplets pitter-pattering on the ground turning it slowly into mud, and before Luke could even enjoy the first little water drops, the clouds decided to bombard the whole place with rain.

He sighed softly. It wasn't the time to linger around when he had better things to do. Turning his back to what he supposed was the dead monster, he walked away. It was only thirty minutes later, when he started to gasp and breathe heavily, that he remembered that he was actually wounded, bleeding rather seriously—if the whiteness of his tunic that became sort of a pink colour was any indication.

He clutched his side, trying to at least suppress the injury (though it was more for the pain), hissing when he pressed a bit too hard.

"Damn it, why of all the time that I could have been wounded did it have to be now when I have nothing on me but my clothes and sword! Luckily I was smart enough to bring some medical herbs and bandages with me."

He looked around, trying to find a place where he could maybe try to heal his wound and make a fire. But he was too deep in the forest and there was no way to return back. Definitely not now with his injury. And his sense of direction—or rather the lack of it. Great.

Groaning when he realized that he couldn't do anything except keep on walking further ahead, he did so and hoped that he somehow could find a shelter. He was tired, damn it, and he wanted to sleep. Even food didn't matter at the moment.

With each step he took, more blood came dripping down, staining the grassy and muddy ground with crimson stains. That would certainly attract monsters, unless the rain would wash the scent away. Luckily, Karma didn't hate the young man that much, so of course the water washed it all away.

Luke's vision started to become blurry, seeing black spots dancing in front of his eyes. He wasn't so sure if he would make it. Maybe he'd die here, in the middle of the Cheagle Woods, where nobody would find him and be at the mercy of any fiend that would probably stumble upon him.

A sharp pain in his side alerted him, and he started to cough. When he brought his hand up to inspect the warm reddish liquid that had come out of his mouth, he cursed even more. That stupid fiend had poisoned him, and of course he hadn't any potion for that.

"I swear, if I knew something like this would happen…" he didn't finish whatever he was saying to himself, as his knees started to tremble under him before they finally gave up and he collapsed, falling quite softly on the wet ground. At least he had fallen on grass, and not in a dirty puddle of mushy brownness.

With a hiss he carefully tried to turn around so that he lay on his back. He gazed up at the gray sky, the stormy clouds looking down on him and he somehow had a feeling that they were mocking him for his stupidity. Like the Heavens were actually punishing him. But Luke didn't care. He was enjoying the rain splattering on his face, closing his eyes and thinking about another certain redhead.

"_Asch… I'm so very sorry."_

Without knowing, tears started to roll down his cheeks, whether it was from the pain or the clenching feeling at his heart he felt at the moment, it didn't matter anymore. His breathing slowed down; body going numb and a bit cold, his white cloth becoming even pinker. He couldn't help himself but chuckle when he saw this, cracking an eye open. Sure the colour made him look girly.

With a faint smile on his lips, he whispered to no one in particularly.

"_See ya…"_

And his eyes closed again, the smile never leaving his face when he started to lose his consciousness.

It was silent, very silent. The only sound that could be heard was that of the rain falling down, the wind whistling through the trees and the beating of Luke's heart.

The sky cried. The light became dark. Coldness replaced the warmth.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**A/N:** I hope it somewhat looked okay. I still haven't played the game, even though I imported the game. But I totally forgot that my PS2 can't read any American games (since my dear Roxas - yeah I named my PS2 - is made in Europe). It's so frustrating!! D: I want to play it (TxT). Unless I buy an import PS2? Oh dear...

Sorry for the shortness of the chapter! Please do leave reviews or any constructive criticism! Muchly appreciated :D

Yours truly,

_Midnight Crisis._


	2. This Is The Truth

**A/N:** and here is the rewritten version of chapter two. There was not a lot to edit, but I added a few new things into it, and a bit a more believable characterization of Asch and Luke, since they were pretty OOC before. I hope you'll like this as much as you did the previous chapter (although that one was more of a prologue than anything). Sorry for the short chapters!

Thank you for all the lovely reviews, dears!

* * *

**Rating:** this chapter is rated T. This story will become M.

**Genres:** Romance, Drama, a weensy bit of Angst (if you squint), and maybe Humor.

**Warnings:** THIS CHAPTER HAS NOT BEEN BETA'D YET.

**Pairings:** AschxLuke

**Editions:** this chapter has been rewritten and edited on the fifth of March, 2009.

**Disclaimer:** we all damn know that I don't own TotA. I wish I did, but I don't.

**Summary:** Luke's injured but luckily Asch saves him. Problem is: they're alone in a cave, and no one knows about their whereabouts. Will hate cope with love for once?

* * *

_Even if loneliness sounds tempting  
__it will only bring pain and take your emotions away_

_So it's better to have someone to live for  
Even if it's only a Replica_

_-_ Midnight Crisis

* * *

**Chapter ****II: This Is The Truth**

_"__See ya…"_

Asch stopped dead in his tracks and looked over his shoulder.

"…Luke?" The ex-God General was drenched because of the pouring rain, which had started to fall down not so long ago. His clothes stuck to his skin, and with his armour if felt all the more uncomfortable.

But he was more worried about the bad feeling in his gut. Something happened, he was sure of that, though he didn't know exactly what. In any case, it involved his replica, Luke, since he always got this restless when the stupid dreck did something stupid.

So yes, he was worried. His good _conscience_ was worried and restless. Didn't mean he was ever going to admit it out loud.

He hesitated a few more minutes, looking to the forest and then back at the dirty road ahead of him, probably leading somewhere to nowhere, desert, another forest, or probably a town. With a deep sigh he turned his back to the road and walked slowly towards the forest.

"Ugh. Whatever." Asch knew he was going to regret this. Heck, the little voice in his head was yelling at him to turn back, which he quickly ignored.

A few steps away from the trees, still looking rather unsure of his choice, he took a deep breath. The dark, sinister trees were towering over him, like they were about to engulf him so that his soul would wander forever around this place. But how scary may be, Asch wasn't afraid and thus walked into the darkness with an overload of self-confidence.

--

Asch was starting to become a bit grumpy. Well, no, that'd be a lie. He was really on the verge of killing the first thing alive he'd come across to. He was still walking, for almost two hours now, and still wasn't sure where he was heading to or for what. And it was still raining. Pouring down, actually.

If he really trusted his guts, and he really would find Luke, then without hesitating he'd just slam the kid into a trunk. Or kill him with a rock.

Suddenly there was a loud roar. Asch quickly unsheathed his sword and stood in a fighting position. He listened carefully for any sounds around him, surveying his surroundings so that nothing could attack him in surprise. He stayed like that for a few seconds when a purplish monster abruptly came in his direction. The monster screeched loudly, showing its pointy and deadly fangs, ready to attack the man. Asch was already mumbling a spell but stopped in mid-track. The monster didn't attack him. Instead, it fell on the ground.

"What the—?" This was definitely suspicious; it could be a trick of this monster to draw the man closer and then kill him. But it didn't look like it. Still alerted, he cautiously walked towards the fiend. He stopped just in front of the head and gazed over the big body, then back to the head.

It had a deep wound between the eyes of the creature, like someone had given it a hard blow with a sword. Though it didn't seem to be deadly, or not when the attacker had inflicted this to the monster. Now it was dead, Asch was sure of it. He regarded it one last time before he was going to walk away, but quickly turned around and hunched at the monster's claws when he caught a glimpse of what strangely resembled of something he knew all too well.

A little piece of clothing. White and with blood on it. Then he realized it: this Liger Queen had attacked Luke and the boy had tried to defend himself, that was the cause of the deep cut in the monster's head.

Which also meant that the bad feeling wasn't a bad indigestion, just a warning to tell him that Luke was in fact wounded.

"Luke!" He stood up and quickly ran in the direction from where the monster came. While running he got branches in his face, sometimes his cape got trapped, ripping it. He fell twice in the mud, dirtying his already tattered clothes and filthy armour. But he never halted, didn't hesitate, never paused to take a breath. He was determined to find Luke and save him. Why he didn't know, but he could care less now.

Finally he reached an open area without any trees, only bushes. The rain here was falling even harder than it was when he was running under the trees.

He slowed down and examined the place, the ground, everything! But he couldn't find him – Luke, the boy he had always mistreated. With a sigh he closed his eyes and concentrated.

_Where is he? Where could he be?_

"Luke, where the hell are you!" It frustrated him not to know where the stupid redhead was!

Until he heard a soft groan.

Asch opened his eyes and twirled around. The sound came from behind the bushes that were almost invisible because of the dark place. The young man didn't wait any longer; he ran as fast as he could towards the bush and when he saw Luke, he clenched his fists in anger—angry with himself.

Luke's skin was pale – too pale. His lips were blue from the cold and his clothes were drenched, mixed with a dirty red. Blood. To put it simply: Luke wasn't in a good state, and if he didn't get cleaned and warmed up, he wasn't going to be able to survive.

So Asch, knowing time was precious right now, carefully picked Luke up and was surprised by how light the boy was. Except it wasn't the moment to pay attention to that sort of things. He first had to find a shelter, a cave, so that he could start treating the redhead.

It didn't take long to find a cave, although it wasn't really deep nor really clean, but it was better than laying on the cold and wet grass. He entered the welcoming depth and gently laid Luke down.

Luckily there was already some firewood, so he only needed to cast a fire spell and find some food. But first, he had to take care of the boy's wound. Asch took a little pocketknife and swiftly cut Luke's shirt in the middle. It was ruined anyway. He inspected the injury on the side and mumbled a healing spell over it. The injury closed bit by bit until there was only a scar left over.

Well, that was something the dreck would have to deal with it.

To be sure, the other boy ripped his cape in rags and bandaged the unconscious boy up. He was out of danger, at least he was sure of that. Asch smiled lightly, kind of relieved that his replica was safe, before leaving the cave and boy alone to find some food.

He didn't notice the small hand that was reaching out for him.

--

When he came back in the cave, he noticed that it was finally at a normal and quite warm temperature. He put the fresh food aside and sat down. Luke was still in the same position as Asch had left him. The young man slowly closed his eyes, feeling tired from all that happened, until a soft little voice called his name.

"A-Asch…" said boy opened his eyelids and stared directly in a pair of emerald eyes. The ones he never could seem to erase from his mind.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, being polite considering the replica's situation.

"Like crap." Luke carefully sat up, groaning when his side ached but he was surprised to see it bandaged and when he prodded around it, he couldn't feel any gash. He cocked an eyebrow and looked at Asch, demanding an answer with his stare.

"Be glad that I saved you ass, idiot." Asch smirked when Luke granted him a glare at the insult. Well, it wasn't easy to be always polite, mind you. Asch was kind of used to act like a real jerk around the redhead.

"You didn't need to, you could just have let me—"

"Die there?" Asch finished Luke's sentence. "Why would I?" all the humour had left his voice, seriousness having taken over now when Luke looked taken aback by the answer. And confused too, the way he frowned. He was so easy to read.

"Huh? What are you saying? You hate me, so you shouldn't have cared if I died or not. It's not like you to suddenly nurse someone. You're a cold-hearted bastard who thinks he's better than anyone else!" The boy was yelling by now. For an injured person, he sure looked pretty lively.

The ex-God General didn't reply. It was **true **what Luke said; after all, he **was** a cold-hearted bastard, but is he still one? Luke didn't wait for his reply and thus turned his back to him, huffing and mumbling incoherent words—probably curses.

_Apparently__, some things never changed_, Asch thought as he chuckled at the stubborn redhead. Luke always was a hothead, always charging head first into a battle without thinking about the consequences. It was the same when both would see each other. Glaring, insulting, hit, and ignore each other until one of them would depart, either for a new mission or a new battle. Somehow, their paths always crossed again, and along that crossing or fighting each other, Asch had discovered something.

"Yeah, you are right, Luke. It's true that I hated you because you are my replica; it's true that I was a cold-hearted, emotionless bastard that didn't give a shit about other people and would rather prefer to let them rot in their own bodily fluids than give them a hand. And better that anyone? Well, I can't really deny that; I am still better than you at sword fighting." Here he smirked again, Luke turning around to face him and give him the finger. Asch snorted, muttering about childish things, before he continued.

"Anyways, it's true: I **was**. Which means that I am not the same anymore. I have changed."

He looked right into Luke's eyes while he said that, and he noticed the boy was hesitating. He needed more proof to his words, huh? Okay then.

"You never wondered how it comes that you are as strong as now? Why you can sleep peacefully without having awful nightmares about your past? Why you feel a tingling feeling where your heart is, every time you see me? It's all thanks to me, dear Luke."

Luke's eyes widened, Asch's smile wider. He then leisurely crawled in Luke's direction. The other boy didn't budge, paralyzed to the ground. When Asch was only inches away from the replica's face, he continued on.

"Because I gave you a part of my skills and power, I took over your nightmares so that you could sleep without waking up in the middle of the night. Because you started to have feelings towards me without even realizing it."

Asch lifted a hand to Luke's cheek. Soft, and a bit warm but not feverish. He quickly took a glimpse of Luke's rosy lips, deliciously tempting. Always wanted to taste them.

Luke tried to back away but his back came into contact with the wall and Asch only followed, putting a hand on each side of Luke's head. He couldn't escape now.

"A-Asch! Wha—" stuttered the boy. Asch inched closer and closer, his lips so very close to Luke's lips, so close to his goal and he let his breath ghost over that mouth he was going to claim as his.

"Because I love you, Luke."

And with that he closed the gap between them and kissed Luke.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**A/N: **Well, was it any good? I hope so D: Actually, this is the first fic that's a pain in the ass, mainly because when I wrote this I didn't even had a plot in mind! So yeah, it's been what, one year ago that I wrote this story? Ugh. But! Now that I finally took the courage to rewrite the whole thing, I guess it got a plot, and it will get better. And smutty. Can't forget the damn smut.

Please review! Constructive criticism is very welcome!~

Yours truly,  
Midnight.


	3. Into The Deep Abyss

"_A-Asch! Wha-" stuttered the boy. Asch inched closer and closer._

"_Because I love you Luke"_

_And with that he closed the gap between them and kissed Luke._

_._

_._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Chapter III: Into the Deep Abyss**

Luke was more than surprised when he felt the soft pair of lips gently massaging his own. He had expected to be hit, punched or to be blasphemed by his original until his little heart couldn't take it anymore and would crumble into little pieces. Even the idea of being castrated had wandered in his mind.

What he did _not_ expect, however, was to be kissed. Kissing, like in rolling your lips against the other one's. And being touched, by Asch, his dear original. Touched on places that will make your mind go blank and moan for more.

Slowly recovering from the – very slight – shock, he finally relaxed in his original his arms and kissed him back, nipping and sucking on his lips, the tip of his tongue gently wandering outside his own mouth to ask permission to penetrate the moist cavern, which Asch willingly approved.

"Mmhm… A-Asch…" Luke groaned when Asch's hand wandered down his chest, resting it there, and gently caressing it. Asch realized he had wanted this, for such a long time, but it's only now with the boy before him that he'd became aware of this feeling.

He didn't want to hurt Luke anymore, or aimlessly wander around the world all by himself. Asch wanted to be with the replica.

"Heh, stupid dreck," he said in a low voice. Luke heard it though, and flinched. Had Asch tricked him? What a fool he was! To believe someone would actually love him. No one could love a replica.

Almost on the verge of tears, and just when he wanted to push Asch away, the ex-God General spoke again, softly.

"You have no idea what you do to me. I've always thought my purpose was to hate you—kill you. And actually, I strongly believed this. For many years I pushed my feelings to the deepest part of my existence, so I would never be distracted by emotions when I fought or killed. It made of me a great killing machine—but unhappy." His face showed sadness, and Luke couldn't help himself but feel guilty.

"I'm sorry. If I had never existed, you wouldn't be the person you are today. I ruined your life…" Luke did feel responsible. Who knows what a great and gentle person Asch would be, if he had never been there?

He felt a strong hand grabbing his chin, which made him look up—right in Asch's eyes.

"Dreck, what the hell are you saying? It wouldn't have changed anything. I'd still become a God General and kill. And you say you ruined my life… but actually, if you hadn't been there, I think I'd die miserable, only with hate in my heart." He now took Luke's face in both hands, and stared lovingly into those beautiful emerald eyes.

"You have no idea," Asch whispered, "how worried I was when I found you wounded in the woods. I thought I had lost you," his whisper ended in a cracked voice.

For the first time ever, and probably for the last time, Asch shed tears. He had been holding them in for such a long time it felt good to cry.

"Asch… even though you love me… and I love you… how can we ever be together?" it was horrible, because deep inside Luke knew they couldn't be in each other's company.

The ex-God General wiped his tears away and all seriousness came back, like he had never broken down. "Because I will make it so that we can be together, even if I have to kill anybody who stands in our way."

Luke blinked. It was astonishing how Asch had changed. He smiled. Maybe, maybe he was given a chance to be loved after all. Truly loved.

His hand moved to Asch, caressing his cheek and Luke smiled warmly. "So.. this means you won't be calling me dreck anymore?" he asked hopefully.

Asch cocked an eyebrow, and snorted. "You'll always be my little dreck, Luke. That won't change."

"Hmm, I think I can live with that." And just when he finished his sentence, Asch captured his lips a second time, wrapping his arms tightly around Luke.

Luke laughed into the kiss, and played with Asch's hair, moaning whenever the original bit lightly on his lip. It was strange, how the ex-God General could make him feel so good. And he knew he could even make him feel better.

Asch's hands trailed slowly but sensually from Luke's chest towards his pants. He grinned.

"Seems like you're really enjoying this, huh?" The replica looked with glazed eyes to him, but shortly grinned afterwards when his own hand stroked Asch's lower regions. "You could say the same for you, stupid."

"Heh."

The kissing became more heated; clothes got thrown on the side. When they were both naked, Asch took a second to enjoy the sight before him. Luke was blushing and panting, his body in a glorious state. Little sweat drops made their way down Luke's neck. How he lay there, so vulnerable and yet trusting Asch, it made the ex-God General feel like he wanted to own the boy for himself.

"You're beautiful… your skin is so soft, and your body is wonderful. Asch gave butterfly kisses on Luke's belly, all the time staring at the young man. He made his way up again, capturing Luke's mouth and slowly started working on Luke's flesh. It didn't take long before the boy came, but it didn't matter, as Asch was not done yet.

Using his spit, he lubricated his own flesh and parted the replica's legs.

"You ready?" he asked, although he couldn't wait much longer.

Luke just nodded, biting his lip for the pain that would surely come. With a deep sigh, Asch slowly and gently penetrated Luke. The replica groaned and clenched his fists against the ground.

"It… feels weird…" he said through gritted teeth.

"Does it hurt much?" Asch was trying not the hurt the boy, so once he was completely inside, he kissed Luke on the forehead.

"Do you want me to stop, Luke?" The boy shook his head. No, he didn't want to stop. For the first time in his life, someone truly loved him and he wouldn't ruin this moment. Their moment.

"No… don't stop!"

That was all it took for Asch to slowly start pushing in and out of Luke, both men moaning in pleasure. The heat of their bodies entwined, and it was like they were one person. Asch gave another thrust, panting heavily while Luke was moaning his name in pleasure.

At this sight, the pleasure in Asch's lower regions increased even more, and he knew he was about to come. Giving a few more hard thrusts, Luke was also going to come, and finally they both climaxed together.

With a heavy sigh, Asch fell down on Luke, both panting and gasping for air.

"It was… like we made…" started Luke, exhausted.

"A connection," finished Asch. And it did feel like they had made a connection. The ex-God General could feel it in his heart and soul.

"Yeah," a sigh escaped the replica's lips and he nudged Asch. The latter got off of him and instead laid down and wrapped his arms around Luke. The boy rested his head on the crimson-haired male, hearing the beating of his heart.

They fell asleep in each other's arms, believing that nothing could tear them apart.

.

.

* * *

.

.

A loud explosion woke them up. Asch, his instinct to immediately sense danger, was the first to stand up and dress. Something was wrong, terribly wrong.

"What's wrong?" Luke could see in Asch's behaviour something bad happened.

"I don't know, stay here. I'm going to take a look."

"But—" the replica protested, but was quickly being silenced by the original.

"Stay here!" And Asch rushed to the mouth of the cave. At first, he didn't see anything unusual, but then another loud sound of explosion and a big plume of smoke rose up in the sky.

Eldrant was under attack! Which meant they were going to come after the ex-God General too, whoever those people were.

"Damn it, just when everything was going well!" He rushed back inside the cave, ordering Luke to dress up. Luke didn't argue. There was danger and he could tell, his isofons started to act up.

Asch grabbed his weapon, "Luke, we need to get away from here before they find us." Without further ado, he quickly left the cave, Luke following in tow.

They started running as fast as they could. They didn't stop, not even when trackers had found them and started attacking. Asch got hit in the arm by trying to protect Luke from an incoming attack of a tracker.

Asch thrusted his sword into the tracker's chest. When the coast was clear, Asch turned around to check upon Luke. But the sight made him freeze in his steps. The boy was crouching, holding his head in both hands, panting heavily.

"Luke!" Asch hurried to his side. Everything was falling apart! It made him so mad, but he didn't know what he could do. In the distance, voices could be heard. They were quickly approaching, he had to do something!

"Luke, I'm sorry, this will hurt but I don't have a choice." He concentrated and started reaching out to Luke's mind. Once he made a connection, he started to focus his power and transfer it to Luke's body. The procession was rough, and Luke started screaming in pain. Even for Asch it hurt like hell, but anything to save the boy.

He broke the connection and fell on the ground.

It was a dangerous task, not to be repeated daily. It could endanger them both. The screams and yells from the trackers came closer. Asch lifted himself off the ground and took Luke by the elbow. He would have to carry him on the back; Luke had passed out.

"Hold on, Luke."

_Hold on._

And he ran, as fast as possible, he ran. He would not get caught and he would definitely not let them take Luke away from him.

This pushed him further and further. He was running so fast he wasn't even paying attention to his surroundings anymore and saw too late the edge of a cliff.

He tried to stop, but it was no use. They fell, into the deep abyss before them. Asch tried to hold on onto Luke, but they were going so fast he lost his grip on Luke. The replica fell next to him, just not in reach for Asch to grab him except for his hand. The abyss got closer, and somehow, the ex-God General, knew that there was nothing more he could do, but close his eyes and hold onto Luke's hand.

They fell deeper and deeper, until they were gone.

It was a few years later, into unknown woods where no one ever set foot. The sun was shining brightly, and laughter could be heard coming from a wooden house. Someone rushed out of the house, the door slamming against the wood. The person was laughing loudly, chased by another person.

"Come here you! You'll regret this!"

"Catch me if you can, stupid!" the wind rushed into his red hair, emerald eyes sparkling with mischief. He didn't get far as the other person with crimson-red hair tackled him to the ground and grabbed his wrists so he couldn't escape.

"Dreck, that was a very daring prank, I hope you know what the consequences will be?" Although he tried to sound angry, he failed pretty badly when the boy underneath him pouted.

"Aww, Asch! I didn't mean it. You know I only do that because I love you."

Asch smiled, "Yeah, I know Luke, I know." He released his grip and stole a fast kiss from Luke, chuckling when Luke made a face. "Come on, let's get back home."

Luke got up and followed Asch back to their house, entwining their fingers. He smiled, humming softly. Asch looked sideways at his Luke, and also smiled gently.

They could finally be happy together.

**The End**

**.**

* * *

**A/N:** After a hiatus of 5 years, and a recent review for this story, I got fed up with my procrastinating. It was hard to write this last chapter. Simply because I didn't continue it for such a long time, so I had to re-read some things and do some research. Some things are not from the game, as I still haven't played it (can't, never got released in Europe), so I just did my best to keep it to the facts. Sorry if some things aren't accurate with the story.

Anyways, even after five years, I still hope you enjoyed this story, and the last chapter. I am now writing again, so check out my other stories! And please, don't forget to review! :)


End file.
